new friends and family
by daredevil2
Summary: its about draco and harry and hermione draco finds out a secret that harry has kept o him self for a long time and there harry has a brother but thats not the secrect pls R/R ok have fun reading
1. twin brother

AN: ok this is basically my first story ok so after this chapter pls R/R ok now on with the story.  
  
TWIN BROTHER  
  
Harry potter was sitting at his desk reading lord of the rings when he was interrupted by tapping on his window. He turned around and there was a brown owl hovering out side his window.  
  
He jumped up naturally he thought it was from one of his friends but he was wrong he grabbed the letter and started to read it.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
Albus will be come to your house tomorrow at 12:00 He has important news to tell you.  
  
Sincerely Professor McGonaggall  
  
'Oh god' harry thought to him self 'how am I going to tell the dursley's this'. Harry got up from his bed chucked the letter on his desk and went down stairs to try and explain that his headmaster is going to here tomorrow.  
  
"uncle Vernon" said harry try to put this the best way he can.  
  
"yes what is it boy" still looking at the paper he was reading absolutely not taking any interests at harry.  
  
"Am I got a letter from one of my professor's that my headmaster is going to be here tomorrow to talk to me and probably talk to you too about something very important" said harry taking a step backwards just incase they chuck a hiss fit at harry.  
  
"LIKE BLOODY HELL THERE COMING HERE!!" yelled at harry making him wince.  
  
"but u don't under stand my kind they come and there's nothing u can do" said harry taking another step backwards. "FINE BUT IF THEY HURT ANY OF MY FAMILY SO HELP ME GOD U WISH U WERNT THERE KIND" yelled Vernon at harry  
  
"thank you they will be here tomorrow at twelve a clock ok" said harry running up the stairs.  
  
As he got back at his desk and starting to read where he left off but he slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Harry got up peace fully but something was not right he looked at the clock it said 11:40 am.  
  
"holy shit" said harry as he got upped and raced down the stairs.  
  
He was right it all made sensed he got up so late because there was no one home it was empty. That was the good news the bad was he was still half a sleep and he needed to have breakfast.  
  
As he finished his breakfast it was now 11:58 am on the clock. He was fully awake by now but he ran up stairs to get changed into some clothes. As he walked back down the stairs he heard the clock bell ring he new now it was time then he heard a nock on the door.  
  
He opened the door to see who he was expecting but there was some one else no other than malfoy.  
  
"what are u doing here draco" said harry giving him the 'death stair'  
  
draco took no notice at harry then dumbledore interrupted the two enemy's and said "harry my we come in"  
  
"yes come in come in" harry said  
  
they sat down in the lounge room harry started the conversation off. "so professor what's the problem"  
  
well draco's parents have been killed well his mother has but his father has you know what he is abandoned him so I came here to tell u the truth about draco and you harry"  
  
"what truth" said harry and draco at the same time.  
  
"that you are twins b.." he didn't get to finish what he started  
  
"WHAT!!" they yelled "but I look nothing like him" "yeah if we were twins we would look they same" said draco finishing off what harry said  
  
"now if you have finished what you have said I will continue" paused and waited if they had more to say "now this is how the story goes when your parents died harry they had two children you two and one was taking away witch was u Mr. Malfoy your fake parents change who you are and your looks to what u see now and if I am correct you both have the same birth dates now draco would u want to look at your real self" said albus looking at draco.  
  
Draco looked like a 20 ton dragon sat on him. "yes" he finally said  
  
Dumbledore took out his wand and waved it and muttered a few words then draco started to change his white, blond hair started to grow black and messy his eyes change to green after 1 min he looked exactly the same as harry dumbledore waved his wand again and a huge mirror.  
  
Draco looked at him self and after a while he started to laugh and said " hay professor we got two harry's here" said draco now looked at harry he stretched his arm and said "no hard feelings bro this came as a shock to me but my mother said I was adopted but I didn't tell any one ok looks like I'll be your new brother from now one"  
  
"same here" and took his hand and shook it.  
  
"holy shit i.. sorry professor but I just realized how will the school handle this" said draco and remembered school.  
  
" I have that all sorted out now your new name will be draco potter and u will be staying here for the rest of the week but I will come by before u go to school and pick you two up now behave your self and no fighting now I have to go now I got to met some one else" with that he disparated.  
  
By now it was 5:00 pm and the two of them had dinner after that they decide to show draco around the house by now it was 8:00 the two decided two call it a night. They both walked up stairs draco stuff was already there and a extra bed put in there two.  
  
They hoped into bed and started to talk again.  
  
"bro you have to promise me something ok" said harry.  
  
"sure what is it" draco rolled over and looked at harry.  
  
" well u have to say sorry to hermione and ron ok of what you have said these past five years ok" said harry now looking serious at draco.  
  
"sure but I'll tell them when I'm ready ok now go to sleep we have had a long day brother" with that he closed his eyes and rolled back over.  
  
A/N: so what do u think tell me ok is it bad, good just tell me . I cant wait to put the next chap up its going to be good ok.  
  
I'll type it as fast as possible ok. 


	2. a secrect and the chest

A SECRET AND THE CHEST  
  
Harry was laying on his bed sleeping peacefully until he herd someone laughing. He opened his eyes to see himself no draco (remember they look the same so get use to it ok) reading a book he sat up and realized it was his diary "give that back and don't read it" yelled harry  
  
"I see a certain someone has a little crush" as draco turned to the next page.  
  
"hay ,hay ,hay let me correct me self a really big crush" said draco laughing.  
  
"you dare tell anyone so help me god you will live to see the next day got it" as harry got upped and tried to get his dairy back but draco ran down the stairs , harry grabbed his wand he ran out his room to just duck in time as a curse just missed him.  
  
"come get it if you can brother" said draco laughing his head off and ran into the kitchen.  
  
"your dead draco" yelled harry as he followed him.  
  
As harry got into the kitchen he got under attack from curses as harry duck from all the curses he said "EXPELLIAMUS" yelled harry. Draco's wand went flying out of his hand.  
  
"shit" said draco as he ran back up stairs.  
  
Harry ran to the bottom of the stands and yelled "finite incantatem" but draco ran into harry's room just in time to miss the spell ,the spell hit the room and BANG as it made the biggest whole harry had ever seen.  
  
As harry went up to see how much damage he caused draco walked out of the room to see what happen. As the dust cleared harry said "what's that"  
  
"no idea" said draco back to harry.  
  
The problem was there was a small chest ,harry bent down and opened it up to see spell books as he pick up one he read the title "ancient warlock spells and curses"  
  
"that book looks cool it must have been at least thousand years old and by the looks of it ,it must have a thousand spells in it too" said draco having a look at the cover of the book.  
  
"let read it man it could teach us cool stuff" harry said to draco.  
  
"alright but first lets clean this up" said draco looking at all the dust.  
  
**********harry's room**********  
  
"ok lets do this" as they opened the book ,this book was owned by james potter.  
  
"that's our dad this must be a book he had draco"  
  
"yeah I reckon" said draco looking at the first page.  
  
They turned to the next page it said 'ancient defense spells' This first part of the book teaches the leaner the ancient ways of spells if learned properly they user can be so powerful that no spell can get passed the user's shield be 'be warned this book can turn people to the dark side so on your decision'  
  
"cool" they both said and started to learn the ancient ways of wizardry  
  
**********one hour later*********  
  
"COME ON DRACO YOU CAN DO BETTER" yelled harry as draco was throwing every curse and charm he had at harry.  
  
"ok now my turn" said draco trying to catch his breath.  
  
"sure go a head" said harry laughing at draco's struggle to try and break shield.  
  
"blockapoceo" said draco waving his wand as a red shield appeared. "BRING IT ON HARRY" said draco as harry rying to break his shield.  
  
********three hours later*********  
  
"lets call it quits and have dinner" said harry  
  
"ok lets go" draco said back to harry  
  
"so lets see Voldemort try get use now harry and that stupid mudblo.. "hay what did I say about my friends draco" said harry looking at him and giving him the death stair.  
  
"sorry old habits now that we have mustered the all the shields and curses what do you want to do after we have finished dinner" said draco as they got some pasta out and cooked it.  
  
"have a look to see what else is in that chest we found" harry said putting the pasta in a bowl and sat down to eat it.  
  
"yeah that's a good idea" said draco stuffing his mouth with food.  
  
*****after dinner*****  
  
"hay look this is this our parents harry" said draco tacking a photo out of the chest.  
  
"yeah that's them brother" said harry peaking over his shoulder to take a look.  
  
"hay we better get back in bed its getting late draco" said harry climbing in his bed.  
  
"Yeah I guess we better ,shit harry we have school in two days which means dumbledore will be here tomorrow to pick us up harry" said draco as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
"who cares will be at school early and we already got our stuff plus we get to show off our new super power's draco" laughed harry  
  
"yeah I guess your right good night harry" said draco but harry was already asleep. 'good' draco thought to him self 'I can't be leave he like granger and I wonder weather he likes him ha this is going to be a good year' thought draco as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
A/N: so what do u think people good or bad pls r/r ok. 


End file.
